


I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do

by HappyJuicyfruit



Series: If These Ears Could Talk [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pack Dynamics, Stiles is Hard of Hearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, hard of hearing character, time jump from the last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: 8 years. Degrees, Master degrees, vet school, law school...It took 8 years, but finally, the Hale pack was together again in Beacon Hills.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: If These Ears Could Talk [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/893337
Comments: 15
Kudos: 268





	I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Super fluffy update for this series :) I'm thinking two more fics, and then I will mark this as complete :) 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> The title comes from the Hamilton song Helpless.

8 years. Degrees, Master degrees, vet school… 

It took 8 years, but  _ finally _ , the Hale pack was together again in Beacon Hills. 

Allison, Lydia and Jackson were all living together in a large house in the richest area. They all smelled like they shared the same bed, but Derek didn’t ask. He didn’t need to know. They were happy, and had jobs they enjoyed, and that’s all he cared about. Jackson and Lydia had to travel away a lot, but that was fine. They always came back to the pack. And when Allison got pregnant… no one asked what exactly that meant. Lydia made the nursery, and Allison was pampered by the both of them. 

Scott and Kira were living together. Scott was working his first year as a vet under Deaton. Kira was… Derek didn’t fully understand her job, it had something to do with computers. They both seemed happy, that was all that mattered. 

Isaac had gone traveling for two years, and had come back with a pregnant Australian bride. She was a werecat, and she was hilarious. Lisa matched Isaac’s sarcasm with a sharp wit, but she was also fiercely protective and fit into the pack seamlessly. Their daughter was 4 now, and they were all still trying to figure out if she was a wolf or a cat. She was a were something, and Derek could feel little Ellie in his pack bonds. The three of them lived close to the preserve, as Isaac worked in landscaping, and Lisa worked at the hospital. 

Boyd and Erica had gotten married as soon as Boyd finished school. They settled in a house between Derek and Isaac’s. The basement was set up for Boyd’s day care business. Erica was pregnant with their third. Derek had never seen either of them happier. 

Stiles had finished his degree with honors and moved on to law school. He’d finally finished that last year. He’d moved in with Derek, officially, but he was away a lot though now, traveling for work. Stiles knew that no normal law firm would hire him because of his disability, something that Derek thought they could fight again, but Stiles didn’t want to. He wanted to help the supernatural world. Fight for those who had been hurt by the hunters, fight for people who didn’t understand how to navigate the human legal system. 

Derek was proud of him. Even if he looked at all the couples in their pack and got jealous sometimes. Even Allison, who had two partners who left for work all the time, was never alone… but that was fine. He definitely wasn’t looking at the cubs of the pack and getting ideas. He and Stiles were too busy to be thinking about kids. He’d finally finished furnishing his rebuilt house. He was in his fifth year at the station. He had a career he liked, a pack he loved, a partner who was passionate enough for the both of them. They hadn’t even talked about kids. He didn’t want kids right now. 

Of course not. 

The pack was together, finally. Everyone was happy. 

That was what mattered. 

\-- 

Derek was cutting up carrots for the veggie tray. Pack night was tomorrow, and it wasn’t as easy as buying a couple bags of chips and a case of pop anymore. Now he had 4 kids to worry about, as well as a pregnant werewolf. Allison’s son was human, but the other three were not. They ate a lot. 

And that was just the kids. 

He had a pasta salad in the fridge, a casserole cooking in the oven, a veggie tray getting chopped, and he was going to replace the casserole with a pie when it was done… and this was just the day before prep. 

God, he had always thought his mother used to do all of this because she was a mom feeding a hoard of relatives… who knew it was alpha instincts driving on the need to feed the whole pack. 

He smirked at the thought as he fanned out the carrots. If only his sisters could see him now… he was sure Laura was rolling with laughter in the beyond. Derek had hated helping in the kitchen. Now it was where he spent most of his time. 

If only he had his own cubs to- 

Derek shook his head, moving on to the cucumber. He didn’t need to think about that. He would talk to Stiles when he was home… for longer than a week. When they were living together and not just catching up. 

Derek sighed, putting down his knife. There was a time that Stiles had taken seven courses in one semester, just so he could get back to Beacon Hills in less than 4 years. There was a time when he chose to take half of his courses online, so that he could help Derek finish the pack house. 

There was a time when Stiles finished school, and Derek had bought a ring, because he thought- 

Well, it didn’t matter. Stiles had grown. He was secure now, in his place in the pack. His place as the alpha’s mate. Secure in himself. Derek was glad that they could spend time apart without Stiles worrying that he would be replaced, or forgotten. He was Derek’s, and Derek was his. Forever. 

Derek just hadn’t thought, when he chose Stiles as his mate, that his house would ever be this quiet. 

He stood, listening to the crickets outside. The hum of the electricity. The hoot of an owl. If he closed his eyes and pushed, he could even hear Erica laughing, a baby squealing- 

His phone vibrated and Derek’s eyes snapped open in surprise. 

**Stiles** :  _ Hey, I know I wasn’t supposed to be back until tomorrow morning, but can you come meet me at BH sign? It’s important.  _

Derek frowned, worried. 

_ Be there ASAP.  _

_ \-- _

Stiles, for all his ADHD quirks, was a very punctual person. Derek knew it was how he managed, as he got older and needed to be more responsible. His phone calendar was full of everything he needed to do. His notes were full of checklists. His clock was full of alarms. 

So Stiles arriving early, and not only early, but suspiciously not coming home and instead wanting to meet at the edge of town? Yeah, that had alarm bells going off in Derek’s head. 

Derek looped around to the back, claws ready, and Boyd on standby if he didn’t hear from Derek in the next ten minutes. If someone had Stiles, if someone was planning on using Stiles,  _ his Stiles _ , to get to the Hale pack - they were in for a world of pain. 

Derek was crouched, hidden underneath the branches of the forest, but he blinked in surprise as he caught sight of the sign - or, more like the trees surrounding it. They were covered in fairy lights. And now that Derek was closer, he could smell the scent of flowers. Sweet, store bought, flowers. And wine. And fresh bread, fruit, cheese, and was that.. Chocolate? 

“What the -” that was when he caught sight of him. Stiles, his Stiles, dressed up in a suit, and fidgeting nervously in the middle of it all. He was holding a box. A ring box. 

He was facing the road. 

He really must be nervous, if he didn’t think Derek would come up from behind. He usually knew all of Derek’s moves before he made them. 

“Stiles,” he called, a smile already growing across his face. He stepped forward, waving a hand to grab his attention. Stiles still jumped when he stepped up beside him. “Sorry,” he steadied him with a hand on his arm, “I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Derek! You were supposed to drive here not… oh God, you thought I’d been kidnapped didn’t you?” 

“Well,” Derek tipped his head, “I was little suspicious-”

“Oh fuck, I’m so sorry, this was supposed to be-” he ran a hand through his hair, “Oh god, you weren’t supposed to be scared. You were supposed to drive here! And then I was going to be all, smooth and shit, and now I’m all-” he flailed a hand, and the ring box went tumbling. Stiles scrambled to catch it, but Derek caught it first. “Oh Jesus I’m fucking this all up.” 

“You’re not,” Derek assured him, gently placing the box back in his hand. “And if it makes you feel better, I have a box exactly like that one in my dresser at home.” 

Stiles swallowed, “you do?” 

“I do.” 

“So… so you will? It’s a yes?” 

Derek smirked, “if you actually ask me…” 

“Oh god,” Stiles floundered again, but he recovered quickly. “Derek Hale,” Stiles opened the box, revealing a simple, gold, band, “will you marry me?” 

“Yes,” Derek said, and grabbed his Stiles, his fiancee, kissing him fiercely. 

\-- 

They spent most of the night kissing. In between, they took bites of fruit and chocolate. Sips of wine, and giggles against each other’s lips. 

Engaged. Derek hadn’t seen that coming. They were going to get married. He couldn’t wait to tell- 

“Oh, shit.” 

“What?” 

“Boyd! I told him- I warned him, fuck, it’s been way more than ten minutes-” 

“Don’t worry, Erica knew,” Stiles laughed, placing his hand over Derek’s phone, “I’m sure she told Boyd, that’s why the cavalry hasn’t arrived.” 

“Oh,” Derek nodded, “good. Who else knows?” 

“Um,” Stiles licked chocolate off his fingers, “everyone I think? I was panicking a bit. I needed help setting this up,” he waved to the lights. “Also I’m really bad at lying to you, so I needed you to be distracted.” 

Derek snorted, “does this mean you didn’t even go anywhere? You needed two whole days to set this up?” 

“Uh, no, umm,” Stiles sat up, suddenly serious. Derek sat up too. “I wasn’t going to tell you this until tomorrow, because- well I wanted tonight to be all about us, but, uh, I have a bit of an… ulterior motive, to asking you to marry me.” 

Derek’s brow furrowed, “what?” 

“No, no, don’t take that the wrong way,” Stiles reached forward, grabbing Derek’s hand, “I want to marry you. I’ve had this planned, and that ring picked out for- for a really long time, but, uh… I met someone, while I was working this recent case.” 

“... what?” 

“Oh, god, I’m explaining this horribly,” Stiles laughed weakly, shaking his head, “my case, it was a triple homicide, right? And I was proving that the guy who killed them, the hunter who thought he was covering his tracks, I proved that he did it. I mean, he didn’t even hide the murder weapon so- anyway, not the point. The point is, it was a pack. But it was small. There are only two members left, and one of them is human and she wants to… get away from all of this. But the other one, she’s the daughter of the people who were killed. A wolf. Without a pack. And we were wondering…  _ I _ was wondering, if maybe… maybe we could take her?” 

Derek’s mouth went dry, “seriously?” 

“I know this is a lot to spring on you, and I honestly would never do it if I thought we had another chance, but Derek, she’s  _ perfect _ . She’s three, and she’s adorable, and she knows ASL, Derek. What three year old knows ASL? I still don’t know the story behind that, but she-” 

“Yes.” 

Stiles licked his lips, “yeah?” 

“Yes, yes, I want the cub. Where is she?” 

“She’s - the woman, her aunt, I guess, has custody of her. And for CPS to let us adopt her we need to sort out her room. And, uh, get married, if we really want to impress them.” 

“Yes. Yes, I want to marry you, and have cubs with you,” Derek pulled Stiles close, burying his nose in his hair, “I want it all with you.” 

“You do? Really?” 

“I do,” Derek wrapped his arms around his mate, “I do, I do, I do.” 

\-- 

They had a small wedding, in Stiles’ father’s backyard. Just the pack, some flowers, and a cake. 

“I do,” Derek whispered against Stiles lips, pulling his Stiles, his  _ husband _ , in for their first married kiss. 

\-- 

Rebecca came to live with them three weeks later. They had painted her room a light purple. Her bedding was floral, and her new toys lined the shelves on the wall. 

She was small, so small, but her little eyes shone gold as she looked up at him, and his shone back red. 

“Alpha,” she said with a grin. 

“Yeah,” Derek crouched down, knowing full well that Stiles had the CPS agent handled. “I’m your new Alpha, if you’re okay with that.” 

She scrunched up her nose, sniffing him, and then she nodded, “okay.” 

“And Stiles and I, you’re going to be staying with us from now on. If you’re okay with that too.” 

She thought about that for a moment, and then nodded again, “okay. Mommy and Daddy died.” 

“Yeah… my mommy and daddy died too.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I know how much it hurts,” he tapped his own chest, “but we’re going to try to help you with that, okay? We’re not going to replace them. We’re just… we’re just going to be here, for whatever you need.” 

Rebecca looked up at him, her eyes large and trusting. Derek wasn’t sure if he’d said too much, for a three year old to understand what he really meant, but after a moment she nodded again, and then she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Derek felt something slide into place, a new pack bond that was different from the rest. Instantly strong, unbreakable. 

It felt similar to Stiles’s bond. 

The packbond with his cub. 

\-- 

Rebecca fell asleep between them that night, curled up in their large bed. Stiles fell asleep soon after, his hand still in Becca’s hair. 

Derek stayed awake, watching his family. Feeling his bonds in his chest. 

It was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos to let me know what you think! :)


End file.
